


i will blow raspberry on you once i'm good

by naegasarang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, being cute boyfriends, but winkdeep ruins me, i honestly wanted to make it platonic, i love baejin, i love sick fic, i love winkdeep!boyfriends, so yeah there is winkdeep, so yeay baejin in a sick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegasarang/pseuds/naegasarang
Summary: baejin is sick and jihoon worries





	i will blow raspberry on you once i'm good

the schedule had been very hectic these few weeks. three fanmeetings in three different countries continuously, once they arrived in south korea they needed to attend numerous award ceremonies as well as preparing for the upcoming comeback. jinyoung also had to train for bowling due to his participation in isac, along with guanlin. to say that he has been exhausted is an understatement. the allocated few days of rest in malaysia had done any justice to him as the adrenaline that pumped through his system won over the dreadness that he had been feeling for quite a long time. so instead of taking some well-deserved rest, jinyoung decided that it would be more fun to loiter around the city, kuala lumpur because it was not like everyday he could walk along the street of another country. only when he stepped out of the stage in jakarta, the adrenaline he used to feel had been replaced with if possible thousand times the dreadness he used to feel before they set off for macau.  
  
jinyoung cannot complain, because this is what he wants, to debut, to stand on stage dancing with all his passion. so he did not. instead of blabbering how unfair is life, here he is, lying down on his bed right after he arrives at the dorm along with the members when schedule of the day ends. jinyoung cannot bring himself to bother washing up. first because of the massive headache he has been feeling since the moment he woke up from sleep this morning. second because he is lazy. jinyoung turns his phone on, a big two colon fourty-five greets him. he groans because of course they all were too immersed in practicing until they lost track of time. jinyoung shifts in his bed to face the door as he heard it opened. minhyun's head makes itself into the room. "oh jinyoung-ah, i just wanted to tell you that tomorrow's schedule will start at ten so everyone must be ready by nine-thirty." minhyun says, voice dripping with honey as he looks at the younger in much adoration. "alright, thank you minhyun hyung." jinyoung can barely open his eyes as he blinks repeatedly to make out minhyun's figure. sensing the younger's drowsiness, minhyun turns the light off. "goodnight, jinyoung-ah. sleep well." minhyun closes the door and proceeds to go to the living room, where the others are having some late night snack.  
  
"is he asleep already?" sungwoon asks the lead vocalist as minhyun makes his way to the group of people. "yeah. guess he is too tired." minhyun says as he takes a seat between woojin and seongwoo. "poor kid. he has been hard on himself lately, especially with the bowling thingy." jisung says before he picks up a piece of seasoned fried chicken using the metal chopsticks in his hand. _hyung, the taste of using hands is the best when it comes to chicken!_ jihoon says that outloud which earns side-eyes from the oldest. "let's just thank god that guanlin did not fall sick just like jinyoung." seongwoo says. he turns to look at the youngest who is chewing on the chicken radish beside him. guanlin shows a thumb up to the olders as he says, "i have better immunity than jinyoungie-hyung. it is running in genes." which brings chuckles out from the hyungs as they think that their youngest is very cute with that adorable accent of his. soon, the late night ends with a lot of laughter and the members retreat to get their well-deserved rest.

  
jinyoung wakes up at three colon thirty, his stomach churning uncomfortably and his headache gets ten times worse that it already is. he whines in discomfort before he throws the comforter out of his bed and proceeds to make his way to the bathroom. is it because of jinyoung can barely open his eyes, he fails to sense jihoon's presence who is currently lying on the couch, playing some online games. jihoon who notices jinyoung immediately cannot be helped but to abandon his game, eyes following the younger's figure with worry. jinyoung stops in his track, his stomach churning so so so badly that he doubles over to get rid of the nausea feeling. jihoon swiftly hurries to jinyoung's side as he grabbed the small-faced dancer by his shoulder. without any warning, jinyoung proceeds to throw up his entire breakfast, lunch and dinner on top of jihoon's shirt and sweatpants.  
  
jihoon panicks for awhile because he wants to call for the other members since he does not know what to do but at the same time he cannot leave the sick boy alone. jinyoung slumps forward as he places his tiny head on jihoon's shoulder and boy, jihoon can feel the heat from the boy through his shirt. sungwoon gets out of his room, worrying over jinyoung since the older notices the lack of his figure on his bed. the sight of jihoon and jinyoung covered with puke is not actually easing his worry. sungwoon gasps in surprise as he makes his way to the younger boys. "what happened?" sungwoon asks as he places the back of his palm onto jinyoung's nape. he winced at the sudden net heat flow from the sick boy's nape into his palm. "he went out from your room then he seemed very sick so i held him to prevent him from falling head first but then he threw up all over me." jihoon explained. sungwoon lets his gaze falls on the grey-haired boy, pity blooming in his chest.  
  
"alright, wait here i'm gonna call for the others." sungwoon instructs as he sprints down the living room to the other two rooms, waking the others up. ten seconds barely passed when jihoon makes out jisung and minhyun running towards them. by the time they arrived, jinyoung is already crying on how much his head hurts and that he feels very uncomfortable. jihoon cannot help but to caress the younger's back although it seems that jinyoung cannot register what is happening around him as his gaze does not seem to focus and blank out instead. to say that jihoon is worried is an understatement. he is beyond upset at this very unpleasant sight of jinyoung that he does not even remember about the fact that he is indeed covered in half digested fried rice, pork belly and whatever jinyoung had been consuming yesterday.  
  
jisung quickly takes jihoon's place and instructs the boy to change his clothes, not forgetting to ask daehwi's help to take jinyoung's new set of clothes to replace the puke-covered ones. minhyun who went to the kitchen first grabs the thermometer and a basket of medicine that they keep in case of emergency, just like right now. without any delay, he hurries up to jinyoung who is currently lying against daniel's chest and passes the thermometer to jisung. "jinyoung-ah, i'm going to check on your temperature okay?" jisung informs, taking jinyoung's small nod as his cue to insert the said equipment into the younger's ear. jinyoung hisses as the thermometer beeps, jisung muttering an apology as he also grimaces at the sound. daehwi soon arrives with jinyoung's white sweatshirt and black-checkered pants in his hands, passing the clothes to seongwoo who is going to help daniel changing jinyoung's clothes.  
  
before they manage to do so, jinyoung suddenly trashes in daniel's hold, alerting every members including jihoon who already changed his clothes into pink sweatshirt and matching sweatpants. "h-hyung, my stomach hurts so much. i'm throwing up-" jinyoung manages to whisper out. before the sick boy can throw up all over his shirt again, guanlin hurriedly places a small pail that he manages to take from their bathroom earlier in front of jinyoung. jinyoung takes this cue to let out all his remaining stomach content as jaehwan takes jinyoung's hand into his, letting the younger to squeeze it. jinyoung gratefully holds onto jaehwan's hands as he dry-heaves since all of his stomach content is already on his and jihoon's clothes. new set of tears cascade down his cheeks as he retches again and again into the pail. the other members cannot help but to grimace at the painful sound of their own member forcing himself to puke.

"jinyoung-ah. your temperature is not that high- thirty seven point five. do you want to go to the hospital?" jisung enquires even though he already knows the answer. jinyoung quickly shakes his head, wincing at his pulsing temple. "manager hyung said that you can stay at home for today since there will be no schedule for you except for practicing." minhyun informs. "but he would like if someone could accompany him. someone who does not have any schedule today." minhyun looks at the other members. daniel, seongwoo and jaehwan have to film a variety show. the other members do not have any specific schedule but- "i will." jihoon volunteers. the other members look at him, jihoon looking back with pure determination. "okay then, it's all set." jisung declares as he stumbles with a few packs of medicine.  
  
soon after taking some pills, jinyoung is laid on his bed with daehwi's help, the other members already disperse through their own rooms. daehwi tucks him in and proceeds to wet a small towel, squeezing the remaining water and placing in onto jinyoung's forehead. "thank you, daehwi-ya." jinyoung murmurs as he looks at the younger through his eyelashes. "nah, it's alright. just go to sleep and get some rest so that you can be healthy again." daehwi replies, small smile makes its way through his face. jinyoung smiles back ( read: he tries ) and closes his eyes, trying to get some sleep after the tiring event. daehwi pats jinyoung's comforter before he climbs up to the upper bunk, getting himself some sleep.

  
jinyoung groans in his sleep, blinking his eyes open as the sight of his shared room greets him. it is totally dark, save for the light that seeps out from the crack of the door. he blinks his eyes, partly trying to shake off the drowsiness and partly trying to remember how the hell he can be asleep when it is already half past 3 in the evening. his effort to remember comes off useless as his thoughts are broken with the sound of the door opening, a figure that jinyoung can recognise everywhere walking in, holding a tray consists of what he assumes his late lunch. "jihoon hyung." jinyoung tries to sit, jihoon quickly puts the tray on the small table that seperates jinyoung's and sungwoon's beds as he helps the feverish boy to sit properly on his bed.

"how are you feeling?" jihoon asks as he props a pillow againts jinyoung's back. "like eighteen wheeler truck hits the heck out of my existence." jinyoung tries to humour, mainly because of the worried frown that never leaves jihoon's forehead. but he is still cute though. jihoon laughs, frown being replaced with crinkled eyesmiles as jinyoung too, laughs. "bet you're feeling better, huh?" jihoon says as he places the back of his palm onto jinyoung's forehead. "much much much better." jinyoung smiles. "that's good." jihoon replies as he continues to blabber, "you don't know how panicked i was when you slumped against the floor and then you suddenly threw up all over me-" "holy fuck, i did?" "-yes you did. i was very worried, you know. i thought you're going to die when you retched the heck out of your throat-" "hey look at me" "-it sounded like a dying boar, i'm not even kidding i was so worried looking at you slumped against niel hyung-" jihoon instantly shuts up as he feels jinyoung's warm palms holding his cheeks.  
  
"i am okay right now. see? i am well and alive. no need to worry." jinyoung squeezes jihoon's fluffy cheeks as the older fakes out an angry expression. "oh stop it you look like a cutesy jiggylypuff that i wanted to kiss you right now." jinyoung tells the truth. if a few hours ago he actually did not puke all of his stomach content, he will actually kiss the heck out of jihoon right now. "thwen kiss me." jihoon says through his squished cheeks. "and get you infected? no thanks." jihoon whines when jinyoung lets go of his cheeks. "but-" jihoon denies. "no but, princess. i promise i will kiss smooch blow raspberry on you once i am all good." jinyoung says as he gets out from his bed, taking his towel to take a nice long bath. jihoon turns red at the younger statement. "w-who even uses the word smooch. i-it's two thousand and eighteen." jinyoung turns around to look at jihoon. "me. only for you, though." jinyoung winks at jihoon's direction as jihoon turns redder at the action.  
  
"oh and can you bring the tray to the kitchen. i think i will have my lunch at the kitchen." jinyoung shouts.  
  
jihoon looks at the long-forgotten tray as he sighs. "what a brat. he is lucky that he has this patient me as a boyfriend or i will whoop his ass."  
  
"i heard it!"  
  
"shut up you ass!"  
  
jihoon shakes his head as he smiles, feeling relieved that his snarky boyfriend is back and he does not will to see jinyoung sick again, never again.

**Author's Note:**

> i love winkdeep. you love winkdeep. everyone loves winkdeep.


End file.
